


麦雷相性一百问

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 2





	麦雷相性一百问

1 请问您的名字？

G:Greg Lestrade

M:Mycroft Holmes

2 年龄是？

G:【指】比他大四岁，应该是。

M:抱歉，国家机密。

3 性别是？

G:……显而易见?

M:【挑眉】

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？

G:就……普通人的性格，但是脾气更好点吧。

M:A typical Holmes

5 对方的性格？

G:Ice man

M:【笑】你真是这么想的?

G:好吧，大多数时候是ice man，小部分时候和一个十二岁的青春期男孩没两样。

M:【扬起眉毛】……他是坦率聪明勇敢宽容可靠……总之让人信任。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

G:比认识Sherlock晚两年。在他办公室，其中一个。

M:差不多是这样。

7 对对方的第一印象？

G:高高在上的优雅混球。现在依然…可能除了高高在上?

M:很好。现在也是。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？

G:发际线向前一点?

M:这不是许愿Greg…他的话，我能了解到的一切。

G:【耸肩】他的能说会道也算是一点。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？

G:实在要说的话，他对自己身材完全没必要的执念和对牙医的恐惧，再加上控制狂监视癖和一大堆的秘密……大概。

M:没有。

G:得了吧Mycroft，今天早上你还抱怨过我的工作和作息，刚才的再加上一条口是心非。

M:【眨眼】我并不是讨厌那些，你知道的，Greg。我只是有些……不满。

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

G:说不好的话估计会被烦一辈子……

M:【满意地微笑】

11 您怎么称呼对方？

G:Mycroft，有时候是混蛋之类的。

M:Greg，my dear Greg，love……

G:【打断】你够了……

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

G:【嘴角抽搐】只有我想不到，没有他叫不出的。

M:【笑】无所谓，称呼不重要。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

G:以前觉得是狐狸，但是偶尔也会有像浣熊的一面。

M:灰色短毛兔，众望所归的比喻。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

G:他什么都不缺……所以每年圣诞我都很头疼。也许送他一个听话的弟弟?

M:也许我更想要一个苏格兰场的银发探长?【歪头】送他一个假期吧，目前比较需要的。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

G:一个让人省心的Holmes，谢谢。

M:如果可以的话，和他的假期排在一起。

G:前提是你得有假期。

M:没错。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

G:前面说过…控制狂监视癖什么的，尤其是涉及到我的工作的时候。

M:不规律的作息和英雄主义情结。后者常常导致一些我不想看到的结果。

G:我是个警察！看在上帝的份上！！受过点小伤而已！！！

M:嗯，否则就不只是对你的不满了。

G:什么意思?你会报复社会?

M:Greg，我从不作无谓的假设和保证。

17 您的毛病是？

G:……智商达不到Holmes家族的平均水平，枪法没有John准，我猜。

M:我对控制一切事物都有偏执的狂热。还有Sherlock是我唯一的安全漏洞。

18 对方的毛病是？

G:发际线太壮观了?【自娱自乐地笑出来】还是之前说过的那些，虽然知道他不会改。

M:他太好了以至于让我上瘾。

G:……还有他太能说了。

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

G:试图控制我。让我觉得我是个打了Mycroft Holmes标记的所有物。

M:以身试险。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

G:受伤，他的表情明摆着，不快这个词都要写到脸上了。

M:神秘失踪，还有插手他的工作。

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

G:到了能一起顺利做完这个问卷的程度。

M:【点一下头】

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？

G:他的黑车上，如果那也算约会。其实我们讨论了一路的Sherlock。

M:补充一点，就是因为他控诉了Sherlock整整一个小时还显得意犹未尽的样子，我才决定第二天找个地方继续听他讲。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

G:相当的亲切友好……他当时就是一脸配合着外交辞令的笑容。

M:他说了一路我基本插不上嘴只好微笑。

G:所以说还真是尴尬的场面……

M:【握住手】但是结局很好。

24 那时进展到何种程度？

G:我们基本不认识，我差不多是被绑上车的。

M:那时候我已经通过档案观察了他两年，通过监视器观察了他两个月。

25 经常去的约会地点？

G:各种餐厅。

M:是这样，毕竟我们饮食都不太规律所以这就显得格外重要。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？

G:记得跟他说生日快乐送他生日礼物，逼Sherlock给他发生日祝福，然后其他的就要看工作忙不忙了。

M:一般来说会多少准备点惊喜，否则至少会买好礼物。

27 是由哪一方先告白的？

G:……我不记得我们中有谁告白了……

M:顺其自然地就在一起了，非要说的话可能是我先向他确认关系的。

G:哪次?

M:跟你说要填到档案里那次。

28 您有多喜欢对方？

G:简单地说，我爱他。

M:我也是。

29 那么，您爱对方么？

G:当然。

M:显然的。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

G:他说什么我都没辙。

M:他不说话让我没辙。

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？

G:搬出去继续过日子呗。

M:想都别想。

G:你指的哪件事?

M:两件都。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？

G:他不像会吃回头草的人。

M:题目不成立。

G:反正是假设你就想象一下?

M:【皱着眉想了一下】你会吗?

G:【张嘴】

M:【接着说】为了世界和平?

G:算了下一题。

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎么办？

G:打电话给他。不过他好像从来没迟到过。

M:一边打他电话一边调监控。

34请问两位最喜欢对方身体哪一部分？

G:发际线?如果认真说起来的话大概是手和眼睛。

M:眼睛和头发。

35 对方性感的表情？

G:一脸认真地看文件的表情，还有盯着甜点克制又迷恋的样子。

M:他笑起来的样子。另外，我看你的时候和看甜点的表情是一样的。

G:【笑】我知道。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

G:……说实话他每次叫我我都……

M:Greg Greg Greg。

G:Mycroft Mycroft Mycroft。

M:【想了一下】嗯，那我也一样。

37 您会向对方说谎么？您善于说谎么？

G:不会也不擅长。因为知道骗不过他，所以我干脆就不骗了。

M:若非必要我不会骗他。说谎是我工作的一部分。

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？

G:一起吃饭和散步的时候?

M:关键是一起。

G:就是这样。

39 曾经吵架么？

G:当然。不过冷战更多。

M:所以才说他不说话让我最没辙。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？

G:各种事情……比如他插手我工作，或者我受伤了之类的。

M:基本上还没吵起来就开始冷战了或者直接和好。

41 之后如何和好？

G:叹口气坐到他旁边去。

M:……我记得更有效的方法是，用你的话说，“来一炮”？

G:【扶额】那的确……更有效。

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？

G:我不太相信这个，如果可以转世的话我可能更希望不要遇到任何一个Holmes。

M:既然都能转世了，那我们一定还会再见面的，Greg。

G:【痛苦地把脸扭到一边】

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

G:被他塞进车里带着去吃饭的时候，还有收到他各种上帝视角的短信的时候，虽然有时候也会觉得挺烦的。

M:他给我烤巧克力曲奇的时候，他终于承认说“我也爱你”的时候。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？

G:尽量考虑到他的习惯什么的，尽量不让自己受伤，然后按时下班一类的。

M:从监视器里看他。

G:……Mycroft你变态。

M:好吧，是会跟他商量很多事情然后一起解决而不是像以前一样一意孤行。

G:虽然大多数时候到最后我还是会听他的。

45 什么时候会让您觉得对方“已经不爱我了”？

G:……他亲口说这句话或者Sherlock告诉我他哥在和一个谁谁谁上床的时候，大概。

M:……这种事情不可能发生。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？

G:……玫瑰？因为是国花。

M:路易十四。

G:那不还是玫瑰？

M:没错。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

G:我倒是想瞒。

M:……有。

G:而且数量相当多。

M:那也是没办法的事情，Greg……

G:我知道，我理解。

48 您的自卑感来自？

G:我是个离婚的中年老男人……你说自卑感来自哪里？

M:【皱眉】体型和发际线。

G:Mycroft你完全没必要为了这些……

M:我知道，所以你也是。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

G:好像没有刻意隐瞒过？【转头问】

M:【点头】而且现在已经登记在我们双方的个人档案上了，虽然档案是秘密的。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

G:没考虑过那么远的事情。

M:没想过这种没有意义的问题。

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

G:这个…看情况。

M:Greg和我都不太在意这个。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？

G:好像没有特别讨论和决定过，就是看心情。

M:没必要为了这种小事纠缠。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？

G:满意。

M:我对你的回答也很满意。

54 初次H的地点？

G:他家。

M:客厅，卧室，浴室。

G:不用说得这么详细吧Mycroft……

M:【神秘的微笑】

55 当时的感觉？

G:老实说当时我可能有点缺氧…没来得及有什么感觉。

M:非常好。无论从什么方面。

56 当时对方的样子？

G:脸上是一副禁欲的表情，但是身体其他部位都在做不好的事情。

M:很诱人。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

G:……"我今天不想看到你弟弟。"

M:"这种时候你非要提他么亲爱的Greg?"

G:一个星期后我还是被Sherlock当面指出和他哥哥睡觉是非常愚蠢的但是考虑到我平时的智力水平走到这一步也不足为奇。

M:他只不过是嫉妒。

58 每星期H的次数？

G:要看我们的工作吧，有时候能凑到同一天晚上回家都是问题。

M:或许还要考虑你的身体因素?比如你第二天还要上班，可能得到处跑来跑去的。

G:……是的。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？

G:随兴吧…没想过这个。

M:每天晚上两个人都能回家睡觉就是最理想的情况了。其他事情可以慢慢来。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？

G:让两个人都觉得放松和享受的，应该是。

M:【补充】比较温和的。

61 自己最敏感的地方？

G:……【喝水】

M:【看一眼】下一题。

62 对方最敏感的地方？

G:……【喝水】

M:如果受了伤就是伤口附近。下一题。

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？

G:……优雅混球?没穿衣服的那种。

M:He is cut out for me.

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？

G:喜欢。

M:和他的话是的。

65 一般情况下H的场所？

G:我们家。

M:客厅，卧室，浴室……

G:……Mycroft!!

66 您想尝试的H地点？

G:他的办公室或者车上……感觉会很刺激。

M:【突然拿出手机开始发短信】

G:【如临大敌】你在干嘛?

M:试图扮演灯神一类的角色。

G:什么?!

M:简单来说就是安排工作实现你的愿望。

G:【扶额】……我就知道我不该说……

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

G:前后都会有。

M:所以有时候就会很浪费水。【意味深长地看一眼】

G:【扭过头】我不想知道你在暗示什么。

68 H时有什么约定么？

G:……那种时候还能考虑什么约定?

M:所以没有。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

G:显然的。在他之前我可是结过一次婚的。

M:当然，仅仅是生理需求。

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

G:反对。

M:反对。

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？

G:……那个暴徒在进入正题之前就会被打成筛子，估计轮不到我做什么。

M:我相信苏格兰场的探长还是有一定自卫能力的。

G:真是谢谢国家和政府对我的信任。

M:如果真有这样的暴徒能做到这一步，很大可能他的实际目标是我，那么我会让他和他幕后的那个人后悔生出来。不过最重要的是要陪他度过之后的一段……过程吧。

G:Mycroft你又想太多了。【握一下对方的手】

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

G:刚开始的时候会，搬到一起之后就没有过了。

M:不会。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？

G:充满同情地告诉他不行，并且你可能马上要被请到一个更加寂寞的地方喝茶了。

M:非法约炮是要坐牢的，早该立这项法了。

G:……

M:我就没有这样的朋友。

G:【加重语气】你有朋友?

M:……【笑容黯淡】

G:我错了Mycroft。

M:我有你。

G:……【碎碎念】我干嘛要心软……

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

G:还…行?

M:不算擅长，我没多少经验。

75 那麽对方呢 ？

G:我觉得他很不错。

M:我只能说我们两个出乎意料地合拍。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

G:他最好还是闭嘴。

M:回应我。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

G:……和平时不太一样的表情，有点失控的那种。

M:看着我终于说他也爱我的时候脸上的表情，能看出来是认真的。

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？

G:考虑到三方的生命安全和世界和平我觉得我该说不行。

M:我不确定我还能接受他以外的人类接触我的身体。

79您对SM有兴趣吗？

G:没有。

M:其实手铐一类的也算的，Greg。

G:……改成基本上没有。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？

G:如果仅仅是这样我会问他出了什么事，虽然他不一定会说。

M:演绎出原因，之后再做决定。

81 您对强奸怎麽看？

G:严重的犯罪，必须绳之以法。

M:我同意探长的话。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？

G:有吗?

M:想到明天不是休息日，如果这也算的话。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

G:他在哪里都能制造这种氛围。

M:所以只能说在我们家范围内。

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

M:【抢答】有。

G:为什么我是受?

M:……可能因为你常常诱惑我?

G:【深呼吸】Mycroft你真的够了……

85 那时攻方的表情？

G:……好吧还是一副禁欲脸以至于我都不知道怎么回事就……

M:我以为已经表现得相当明显了。

G:事实上你只是走过来一句话都不说就把我按在沙发上了。

M:下次我会告诉你一声再按。

G:……这不是重点……【把脸扭到一边】

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？

G:没有，他是个绅士，尽管也会有失控的时候。

M:嗯，我还是个小小的公务员。

G:所以?

M:如果公民有所需求，我必将竭诚为您服务。

G:……衣冠禽兽。

M:麻烦你再说一遍，Greg?

G:……没什么。

87 当时受方的反应是？

G:完全不知道发生了什么……

M:但是很快你就进入状态了。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？

G:我得说，在和他确定关系之前肯定不是他。

M:是他。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

G:确定之后，当然，不能再理想。

M:完全符合。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

G:……手铐?

M:也许还有枪?

G:……巧克力?

M:还得加上奶油?

G:这个我们还是回家慢慢讨论吧……

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

G:十六七岁，我记得是。

M:大学里，二十岁不到。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？

G:不是，那时候我都不认识他。

M:不是。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？

G:……【喝水】

M:【看一眼】下一题。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？

G:……【喝水】

M:敏感点。下一题。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？

G:回应他。

M:在他叫我闭嘴的时候乖乖闭嘴。

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？

G:大多数时候我都缺着氧，实在想不到什么。

M:明天是不是休息日。

97 一晚H的次数是？

G:不一定，要看是多久没有在一起了。

M:还要考虑双方的身体和精力。平均下来两次?

G:没数过，你说是就是吧。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？

G:都有。

M:【补充】一般情况下。

99 对您而言H是？

G:一种直接的表达爱意满足生理需求放松身心的运动。

M:很准确，Greg。

100 请对恋人说一句话

G:虽然你有个麻烦的弟弟、搞不定的发际线和变态的控制欲外加一大堆毛病，虽然这句话平时都是你说的，但我还是得说，我该死的爱你，Mycroft, I love you just as you are.

M:我…我也爱你。

G:你看这句话并不是那么容易说出口的……【被一个吻打断】……Mycroft?

——————————————信号已断开——————————————

All lives end, all hearts are broken. ——BBC Sherlock S2E1

所有的伤痕都会愈合，所有的孤独终有去处，绝望可不是人类与生俱来的长处。——<My government> 英吉莎


End file.
